


Let The Sun Shine

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [92]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity joins Oliver and Tommy for brunch via FaceTime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> This fic started as drabble on Tumblr from a gif prompt from the lovely lerayon. I expanded the drabble into the fic below. I've also included the gif that sparked it all.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 40/92. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 6\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 7\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 8\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 9\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 10\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 11\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 12\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 13\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 14\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 15\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 16\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 17\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 18\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 19\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 20\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 21\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 22\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 23\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86)  
> 24\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 25\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 26\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 27\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 28\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 29\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 30\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 31\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 32\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 33\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 34\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 35\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 36\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 37\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 38\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 39\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 40\. Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)  
> 41\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 42\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 43\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 44\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 45\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 46\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 47\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 48\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 49\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 50\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 51\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 52\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 53\. Three (Part 13)  
> 54\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 55\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 56\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 57\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 58\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 59\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 60\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 61\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 62\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 63\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 64\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 65\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 66\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 67\. William (Part 29)  
> 68\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 69\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 70\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 71\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 72\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 73\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 74\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 75\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 76\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 77\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 78\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 79\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 80\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 81\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 82\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 83\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 84\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 85\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 86\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 87\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 88\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 89\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 90\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 91\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 92\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

 

Tommy slumped in his chair and stretched his legs under the table. He tilted his head against his seatback and welcomed the warmth of the sun. There had been eleven straight days of rain and it seemed like all of Starling was now outside soaking up the sun.

Oliver rubbed his leg against Tommy’s under the table, “Comfortable?”

“You woke me up before eight,” Tommy yawned. “I went to bed at three. I agreed to brunch. I didn’t agree to being awake.”

“If I let you sleep, we wouldn’t have been able to get a table,” Oliver reasoned.

“We have a lovely table in our own garden,” Tommy folded his arms over his chest and settled lower in his chair.

“Yes, but one of us would’ve had to cook and there wouldn’t have been Archie’s famous Bloody Marys,” Oliver tapped Tommy’s foot.

Tommy opened one eye and watched as their waitress approached carrying a tray with two Bloody Marys.

The waitress set the drinks down and smiled at who she believed were the city’s most eligible bachelors, “Your breakfasts will be right out. Is there anything else I can get you?”

“A pillow,” Tommy grumbled.

“He’s kidding,” Oliver reassured their confused waitress. “We’re great. He just needs a little hair of the dog.”

When the waitress walked away, Tommy sat up straight and reached for his spicy drink. “Why’d you tell her that I’m hungover.”

“Everyone understands Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn out to breakfast together after a hard night of partying.” Oliver leaned across the table, “I can’t very well tell her that, I lured you from our bed with kisses and promises of a Bloody Mary because you worked late last night and would’ve preferred to stay in bed, but I really wanted to sit in the sun, so here we are.”

Tommy took a large sip of his Bloody Mary. Archie’s made the best Bloody Mary in Cobble Hill and Tommy begrudgingly felt better as the horseradish cleared his sleepy head. “You’re buying,” he pointed at Oliver, “and, I’m having two of these.”

Oliver pulled on the brim of his baseball cap and grinned, “Fair enough.”

“I’m going back to bed as soon as breakfast is over,” Tommy informed Oliver. He wanted to disabuse his boyfriend from any ideas of dashing about town running errands. Grocery shopping could wait until later.

“As long as I get to join you,” Oliver said as he leaned back against his chair.

Tommy looked around them nervously. No one appeared to be paying any attention to them and he didn’t see any phones out recording them. Tommy, Oliver and Felicity were routinely seen in this part of the city and most people had stopped paying attention to them. They were treated more like neighbors from the community than celebrities. It was something they greatly appreciated about living in Cobble Hill.

“Have another sip of your drink,” Oliver said as he lifted his own glass. “No one cares why we’re here together.” He put a leg between Tommy’s and allowed it to rest there.

Tommy arched a brow as he took another sip of his drink. Oliver was being very flirtatious and physical, something he rarely did in public. “You’re,” he struggled to find the right words, “in a mood.”

“It’s sunny. I’m having brunch with you. The only thing that could make this day better would be if Felicity was here and not in Vegas,” Oliver brushed his hand against Tommy’s as he returned his glass to the table.

Tommy’s hand twitched at the contact. He stretched out his pinky and ran it against Oliver’s hand before returning his hand to his lap.

Their waitress returned with their breakfasts and a carafe of coffee. As soon as the waitress left, Oliver said, “We have an anniversary coming up this week.”

Tommy put his fork down. They were about to mark the third anniversary of the first time Tommy and Oliver had sex. “We do,” he said simply.

“Did you have something special in mind?” Oliver asked nervously.

“Special?” Tommy assumed they’d be spending this anniversary in bed, like usual.

Oliver’s cell played the theme to, Game of Thrones, and both men smiled, “Hi, hon,” Oliver answered.

“Good morning,” Felicity said brightly. “I thought I’d catch you before you started your day, but it looks like I’m too late. Why are you up so early?”

“The sun was shining, we wanted to take advantage,” Oliver turned his phone towards Tommy.

Felicity’s face lit up and she waved at Tommy, “Morning, babe.”

Tommy waved at his girlfriend, “Morning. How’s Vegas?”

“Hotter than hell and twice as dusty,” she groused. Felicity tilted her head, “You look tired. Late night at Verdant.”

Tommy took a glance in the restaurant’s window. He was still thinner than he should be, but his cheeks were no longer hollow. The dark circles beneath his eyes were from a lack of sleep and nothing that an afternoon nap couldn’t fix. “It was our busiest Saturday this summer. The new DJ Thea hired is really drawing a crowd.”

“I can’t believe you let Oliver drag you out this early,” she said knowingly.

Normally, Tommy didn’t budge from their bed until noon on a Sunday. He laughed as he remembered Oliver throwing back the curtains and the morning sun flooding their bedroom. Tommy had hissed like a vampire and pulled the covers over his head, but Oliver had been relentless with his kisses. “Ollie was very persuasive,” Tommy said as he picked up a forkful of his breakfast.

“Oh, my god,” Felicity’s face appeared closer on the screen, “are you eating crème brulee french toast?”

Tommy put the fork that was on the way to his mouth down, “No?” He took Oliver’s phone and turned it on their boyfriend, “Ollie feels left out.”

Oliver laughed at Tommy’s deflection, “Are you having fun with your mom?”

“Yeah, yeah, Vegas is fine – mom is good,” she said distractedly. “I can’t believe you went to Archie’s without me.”

Oliver looked momentarily guilty, but he lifted his plate, “I’m having huevos rancheros.” The phone was turned back to Tommy. “He’s the one eating the french toast.”

“J’accuse,” Felicity said with mock outrage.

Tommy swallowed the bite he was chewing. “It’s research. I’m trying to reverse engineer the recipe so I can make it for you at home.” He grinned, “I love you, babe.”

“I miss you,” Felicity sighed.

“I miss you too,” Tommy responded.

Felicity wrinkled her nose, “I was talking to the french toast.”

Tommy clutched his chest, “I’ve been replaced by french toast.”

“Is that a Bloody Mary?” Felicity asked loudly causing Tommy to jump. She flung her hand over her mouth, “Sorry.”

“I promise, next weekend, I’ll take you to Archie’s,” he said before taking an exaggerated sip of his Bloody Mary.

“That’s just mean,” she pouted. Felicity turned quickly at a sound Tommy was unable to hear. “My mom’s up,” she whispered. “I’ve got to go.” She blew him a kiss and mouthed, “I love you.”

Tommy mouthed it back to her and returned the phone to Oliver. Oliver made a kissing motion at the screen before returning his phone to his pocket.

“It would be so much easier if she’d just tell Donna the truth,” Tommy said as he speared another forkful of his breakfast.

“I agree, but when was the last time we ever convinced Felicity to do anything she didn’t want to do?” Oliver asked.

“True,” he said around a mouthful of his breakfast, “but it’s about time we all faced our demons around here.”

“Let’s worry about Donna tomorrow, today, I want to talk about our anniversary,” Oliver shifted in his seat nervously.

Tommy sat back in his chair and put his fork down. Oliver had been acting strange since he dragged Tommy from bed. Oliver’s behavior had Tommy mildly on edge, “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Oliver nervously pulled on the brim of his hat.

“Ollie, if you need to work that night, just say it. I might be a little disappointed, but I won’t be mad,” he tried to reassure his boyfriend.

“I’m not working that night,” Oliver said defensively.

Tommy narrowed his eyes, “I don’t understand. You’re acting strange.”

Oliver leaned forward and stretched his arm across the table. Tommy placed his hand on the table and slid it forward until his fingertips touched Oliver’s. “Do you want to go out to a nice dinner? Go to the theater?”

“Go on a date?” Tommy whispered.

“We’re kind of on a date now,” Oliver reminded him.

Tommy withdrew his hand and felt guilty when Oliver looked hurt. Oliver stood up from the table and moved to sit next to Tommy. He pulled his cell out and held it between them so it looked like they were watching something. Oliver’s fingers trailed along Tommy’s shoulders as he slung his arm across the back of Tommy’s chair. “I want to do something nice for you,” Oliver said softly. “I want to show you how much I love you. Let me take you out.”

Tommy turned in his seat to face Oliver. He no longer cared what they looked like to the casual observer. “You want to take me out to dinner? Someplace with soft candlelight?”

“If that’s what you want, yes.”

“Is this?” Tommy tilted his head a small smile turned up his lips, “Oliver Queen, are you wooing me?”

Oliver sighed, “I’m trying to, but you never make anything easy.”

“Are you going to bring me flowers?” Tommy winked.

“Not if you’re going to tease me about it,” Oliver huffed.

Tommy tentatively touched Oliver’s leg before returning his hand to his own lap, “I’m not teasing. It’s nice to be wooed.”

Oliver relaxed, “Where would you like to go?”

“We can go to Morello’s,” Tommy offered. No one paid attention to them there. They’d been regulars since childhood.

“No,” Oliver squeezed Tommy’s shoulder, “someplace I haven’t taken you a million times. Someplace, romantic.”

“You want us to be seen?” Tommy asked with disbelief.

“As long as we’re careful, no one will think anything of it. They’ll think one of us got stood up and the other showed up for moral support.”

Tommy shook his head and looked down, “It’s not worth the risk.”

“Hey,” Oliver gently squeezed the back of Tommy’s neck until he looked up, “you’re worth the risk.”

“Ollie,” Tommy felt his throat close with emotion and he looked away.

“Next year,” Oliver poked Tommy’s shoulder to regain his attention, “I want it to be my first anniversary.”

Tommy searched Oliver’s face for the truth of his words. When he looked into Oliver’s eyes, he didn’t see any doubt, just love. “Yeah?”

“Let me take you someplace special.” Oliver said gently.

“We don’t need to go out. Let’s stay in so I can hold your hand and you can kiss me and we don’t have to worry about prying eyes and cameras.” As much as Tommy would love to go out on a date with Oliver he’d much prefer to stay in for their date, especially if it meant he could act like he was on a date.

“I’ll cook your dinner, but we’re going to dress up and I’m going to pick you up and drop you at your door and hope you invite me in. I’m going to tell you that I love you and then I’m going to ask you to make love to me,” Oliver promised.

Tommy nodded his head as his words failed him. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and he was afraid he was going to fall into Oliver’s arms in front of a restaurant full of witnesses. “You need to move or I might kiss you.”

Oliver put his cell back in his pocket and returned to his side of the table. He lifted his Bloody Mary and in a husky voice said, “To us.”

Tommy lifted his glass, “To us.” He took a sip of his drink and smiled at Oliver when his boyfriend’s leg brushed against his.

“Are you sure about that second drink?” Oliver waggled his eyebrows. “I was kind of hoping to ask for the check.”

Tommy turned in his seat looking for their waitress. When he spotted her, he waved and mouthed, “Check, please.” He grinned at Oliver, “You’re still paying.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
